


Hungry (For Your Love)

by underscoring



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Pervy Shopkeepers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoring/pseuds/underscoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Nathan spend a little time together post-Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry (For Your Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more fic about these two.

Worlds was over but Nathan and Matt were still in Barcelona, Spain. Nate was really, really, REALLY hungry because he had been throwing up all week. So when he could finally eat Matty took him out to a real Spanish restaurant that was supposed to be better than Chipotle. Which to Nate sounded pretty damn great. He would've eaten anything at this point.

They took a cab all the way across the city, only to find that the restaurant was CLOSED on Tuesday nights! This depressed Nate greatly because he was one step away from eating some month old pretzels from his pocket.

Across the street though, there was a farmers market that looked like the street fairs in SF. So Nate felt right at home and he dashed across the street, narrowly missing getting hit by a vespa that Conor was riding on the back of with some rando Spanish dude.

Matty thought he was gonna die and dashed off after him.

When he found Nate, he was standing at the fruit vendor, which was the first food in sight. Nate was wild-eyed and drooling, deranged with hunger as he salivated over a bunch of golden, ripe bananas. Matty, who knew better than to starve a swimmer, immediately handed over some Euros because the bananas were already halfway to Nate's mouth.

The shopkeeper looked on in terror as the looming forms stood over his fruit and Nate practically inhaled the bunch of bananas.

"No, Nate! You have to peel them first!" Matty shouted.

It seemed the younger swimmer heard him, thankfully because he did in fact peel two before swallowing them whole.

Matty had to turn away at the sight as Nate practically moaned in pleasure as his lips wrapped around the smooth flesh of the fruit. He Noticed Matt staring at him and grinned.

"Gross," Matt stated but his voice sounded weak to his own ears. The shopkeeper behind them chuckled.

"An ything else I can help you with, boys? the shopkeeper asked with a knowing smile.

"N-no," Matt stuttered, his eyes fixed on Nate's lips as they stretch and slid obscenely over the lenght of the fruit.

Nate quickly swallowed the remaining bit of his banana and winked at Matt. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Like you don't know," Matt said with a long suffering sigh. "Satisfied?"

"Oh yeah." Nate burped prettily. "C'mon more food to go."

"God help me," Matt murmured, pants uncomfortably tight but followed Nate further into the market, pointedly ignoring the pervy shopkeeper.


End file.
